Playing Blind
by Kai-Mikaela10
Summary: Their first encounter already had him intrigued, attracted, and aroused. Their second...Well that was just pure coincidence and he just can't resist temptation. And yet she was still a mystery, a puzzle he can't seem to solve. Just who is this sexy vixen with golden hair and piercing brown eyes? STICY fic. STINGxXxLUCY Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_I know I know, I have so many stories I'm working on right now, but I had this idea and I just had to write it! x) I'm still working on the others so please be a little patient with me! Thankyou!_

_I hope you enjoy this story!_

_I do not own Fairy Tail!_

* * *

Chapter 1

Sting slowly opened the door, trying not to wake the sleeping body that was sprawled on the hotel mattress. His blonde hair was a gorgeous mess, the buttons of his dark grey, collared shirt unbuttoned, exposing the smooth skin that was his chest, his tie unknotted. Tiptoeing out of the room, and making sure it was locked, he exhaled, letting out the breath he was holding. As he tried to buckle the belt of his pants, the door across from where he came opened.

A feminine figure walked out, her long golden hair waved in a mussed up, sexy kind of way. She seemed to be trying to remain as silent as possible before turning to close the door behind her. She wore a fitted, short, black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. The sweetheart neckline exposed plenty of cleavage, and in her hands were tall, silver wedges. Sting could not help but whistle, and in turn, the blonde female that was before him shot narrowed, chocolate brown eyes towards him.

He was about to make a comment, but she turned, and walked away, her hips swaying in the process. He was not going to lie to himself; she was one hell of a turn on. Her body, that golden hair, those hips, and those piercing brown eyes. It was too bad; he would probably never see her again.

A loud click from the door behind him disrupted him from his thoughts. Cursing himself, he ran the other way, opposite from the stranger he had just encountered, and ran from the girl he had sex with that night. He wouldn't want them to get attached, it would only make a mess of his already messed up life.

After driving for about an hour, the blonde male arrived at his home. Well, home as of the moment, it was his and a few others of his friends. They were roommates/housemate, not that he minded. It was the only way his parents had agreed to allow him some freedom away from them. Oh how he disliked having successful parents. They always pressured him to study hard and focus on being able to manage the family business.

Not bothering to check if his friends were awake or not, he barged into the house, well, mansion, and slammed the door behind him. They were not asleep, but rather spread out in the living room. Rogue, his best friend who had jet black hair, was reading a book, but that was normal. Another guy with pink hair, Natsu, was laying upside down on the sofa, munching on popcorn, while watching a raven haired guy, Gray, play video games.

"You're back," Natsu was the first to speak up, but not the first to notice. "God, Sting, are you satisfied having sex with random girls. Why not just get a girlfriend so you won't have to worry about STDs and shit?"

"Shut up," Sting's eyes narrowed. He never did get along well with the guy. It was still a question as to how they became friends. In fact, he didn't know how they all became friends. Natsu rarely got along with Gray. Rogue never really communicates.

"The idiot is right for once," Gray laughed, his eyes never leaving the television screen. Natsu smacked him on the head, earning him a string of profanities from Gray. "I'm telling Erza, Natsu."

"You wouldn't! That's low, even for you ice-princess." Natsu cringed at the sound of his girlfriend's name. She was scary, obviously, which was the reason why the others still questioned as to whether or not Erza merely threatened him into a relationship. Either way, it never made sense on how those two could possibly have gotten together.

Sting rolled his eyes, "So how were the interviews today?" he really was supposed to assist with the interviews for the housemaid they were hiring, but he had other business to attend to. Sure, it may have been to get it in with some girl, but there is nothing worse than having to have to deal with sexual frustration.

Natsu waved a hand, "Pretty good. There was one in particular that I like, and I think we would all get along well with her. Right, Gray? Rogue?" The pink-haired man turned to the other two of his housemates and all nodded in agreement, though they really didn't care. After all, Natsu was the only one who paid attention to what the applicants were saying. His questions were relevant and appropriate, whereas when Gray stepped in, he would question them about personal, and inappropriate things. "And I've already explained the hours."

Sting nodded in approval, for once. "Good. We wouldn't want anyone else, especially a girl to live here." Girls only meant problems, drama, and mood swings. "So who'd you choose?"

Natsu stood up from the couch, and walked over to the lamp table, opened the drawer, and pulled out a file. "Here," he handed the papers to Sting, "Sorry I didn't get a picture of her, but she seemed nice enough. Well-mannered, and she didn't look like one of those fangirls always trying to seduce you. Or any of us for that matter. In fact, I doubt she even noticed how gorgeous well all are," he let out a small laugh. "She said she never really had experience, but she looked like the fast learner type. She didn't elaborate much when it came to her background, but I can assure you she's no criminal."

Gray had his jaw hanging open, "Wow, how many times did you practice that little speech?" This earned him a glare from his best friend, which he merely laughed off. Gray was always insulting Natsu, but that was the usual. They practically grew up together, along with Erza, and it was still a wonder as to how they ended up together. Maybe it was because they were both strong-willed and determined, but Natsu always loses the former once Erza threatens him. It made him feel a little left out now that his two friends were suddenly going out, so maybe it was time for him to get a girl of his own. He had actually planned on flirting with the applicants, almost like speed dating, but was eventually kicked out once Natsu got tired of his perverse comments. So their new housemaid was still a stranger to him.

"She starts tomorrow?" Sting raised an eyebrow at the typed out schedule and smirked, "Well she's going to have a lot of fun cleaning up this house." That is, if their new housemaid had a passion for cleaning up messy home, because the fact is, their home was a mess. They had tried, the past spring, to clean it up but to no avail. Their rooms were messy as was the living room. The front yard needs to be mowed as do the backyard. The pool needs to be cleaned, and the kitchen too. The only rooms they ever kept clean were the bathrooms and it was amazing they were able to keep up with the laundry. They thought they were gradually becoming used to it, but obviously not. They unanimously agreed to hire someone who will clean it all up for them.

"We're such assholes," Natsu rolled his eyes and for a moment, it was silent, until laughter filled the room. "I feel kind of bad though. She's going to be cleaning up this mansion alone." He pondered for a moment. He really took a liking to the girl too. He was sure Erza would like her as well.

"Well I'm off to bed. Busy day it was today," Sting yawned. He was tired and busy, but the primary cause of his exhaustion was, of course, the female stranger he had his fill of that night. He could practically feel the others rolling their eyes at him. Without even bothering to say goodnight he headed to his room upstairs for both solitude and to go over the information regarding their new housemaid.

After taking a quick shower, he sat at the foot of his bed and opened the folder. "Lucy Heartfilia." Now why did that name sound oddly familiar? "Female. Of course. Age 19. Kinda young for a housemaid. Must be pretty desperate for money. Work experience, none." Sting sighed. If their idiotic pink haired friend only chose a housemaid for personality then there was no way their place would get properly cleaned. He was beginning to regret not being there for interviews.

"Very little to no background information." Now that was strange. He was sure he had Rogue thoroughly research every applicant. So why was there very little information on this girl? He thought back to what Natsu said. He hoped that he was right about her not being a convicted felon. He let out another breath. He needed to get some sleep, seeing as it was early in the morning. He would have to deal with the housemaid tomorrow morning.

He closed his eyes and was startled by the sudden image that flashed in his mind. It was that girl he encountered earlier. He's seen plenty of sexy, drop dead gorgeous girls before. There was Mirajane, Erza, Cana, and a few others, but there was something about her. He decided then that it was because of his hormones. She was the first sexy goddess he saw after a night of wild sex, and of course his body would react. He just needed to vent out more sexual frustration, and maybe this time, he would ask someone he knew for a change. Keeping a mental note, he then drifted off to sleep with images of shimmering, golden hair, and innocent chocolate brown eyes flashing in his dreams.

* * *

When Sting woke the following morning, he was in no better mood as he was just before he fell asleep. Waking up with a hard on early in the morning without a feminine body beside him was on top of his list of pet peeves. He could already hear the loud mumbling and talking downstair, especially that of Natsu's and Gray's. It seems that they decided make one of their daily arguments ahead of schedule, and it did no good to help Sting's mood.

He sat up, placing his thumb and forefinger on his temples. It was all that stupid girl's fault. She was the reason why he was so aroused early in the morning. He could feel a headache coming, and regrettably decided on a cold shower.

After pulling on some gray sweats, he made his way downstairs, to be greeted with unfamiliar surroundings. The marble staircase was spotless, as was the house as a whole. He could literally the sparkle of cleanliness before him. He had to make sure he was in the right home. The last time he ever saw the mansion this clean was the day before they moved in. Natsu and Gray were downstairs glaring at each other and he assumed Rogue had gone to work already.

"YOU PERVERT!" Natsu roared. "It's only her first day! You have no right to disrespect her!"

"Psh! You were ogling her, too, idiot!" Gray barked back, clearly irritated.

Sting's eyebrow rose. They must be talking about the new housemaid. Was she really that hot that both men, including Natsu (who was sure to be pummeled by Erza if she found out) was checking her out. As he neared the bottom step, he could hear movements coming from the kitchen.

It was obvious the two bickering men did not yet notice his presence, so instead, he made his way to the direction of the sounds, to meet their new employee, as well as grab a quick breakfast. He could not help but admire her work. He was beginning to doubt if she really had no work experience.

When he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by the scent of pancakes and pan fried bacon. and in front of the stove was another sight to behold. Strikingly familiar blonde hair was tied to a high ponytail with an aquamarine ribbon. Her figure was emphasized by the short maid's uniform that she wore. A black and white corset wrapped tightly around her tiny waist. He knew that figure anywhere. And when she turned, he was greeted by the same brown eyes from before, only this time they were wide with surprise.

"You!" her eyes suddenly narrowed, but Sting couldn't help but take a good glance at her body. Her breasts were large, but the corset only made them look bigger than from what he could remember. He swallowed, his throat suddenly gone dry. Heat shot down the pit of his stomach and he couldn't help but smirk. This was definitely a coincidence he could not let pass. "What are you doing here?!" she hissed.

Sting took a step forward towards her, the smirk never leaving his lips. She took a step back as his hand moved to turn the stove off behind her. She tried to make an escape, giving him a glare when he circled his arm around her waist to prevent her from running away. "What do you think you're doing?!" She tried to pry his hands off, but failed.

"I'm your boss. You, owe me, Lucy Heartfilia," Sting whispered near her ear. Forget the fact that he was going to ask someone else for sexual release. The focus of his desire was in front of him and he was not about to let that go. He could hear her breath hitch. "I think it would be best for you to live here, instead." And with that he pulled away, grabbing a strip of bacon and leaving a frustrated and irritated female behind. He could hear her shriek and complain about perverts and how much she despised them.

Sting had so many questions about Lucy Heartfilia. Who exactly was she? Her family? Why was it so difficult to find information about her? He had all the sources and money, but even with thorough research nothing popped up. And now, if she hated perverts so much, what exactly was she doing in that hotel room the previous night?

It was then he realized: Lucy was a dangerous girl. It was different because he was usually the dangerous one, but this time he didn't know what he was dealing with. He was playing blind in a new game, and all he knew was that he needed her. One way or another, he was definitely going to have her.

* * *

_What did you think?:)_

_Please Review! Thankyou!:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's Chapter Two! I'm sorry for not giving the heads up that this is infact and AU fanfic and there will be some (okay maybe a little more than some) OOC. But I still hope you like this fanfic and let me know what you think!_

_Thanks! BTW I do not own Fairy Tail!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy cursed, stomped on the floor, and let out an ear piercing scream. She was upset, frustrated, and pissed off. The moment she set eyes on that (arrogant, perverted, cocky) jerk, she already hated him. It was a mere coincidence that they happen to meet in that hotel, but for her to end up working for him...the world must have gotten smaller. And that smirk! God she hated that smirk! She could just take the dish towel she held in her hand and use it to wipe it off his face. If only she didn't need the money, then maybe, she wouldn't even bother looking for a job.

It was a good thing her mother had taught her to clean up their home from time to time, otherwise, she would never have gotten her job. That and Natsu seems to have taken a liking to her. She liked him too, not in the romantic kind of way, but the he-can-be-my-best-friend kind of way. It was too bad. She really was content even if her other boss, Gray, was a perverted too, but then the other pervert had to show up.

When she rang the doorbell that morning, the raven-haired man was the one who opened the door for her. She had to suppress the heat that was making its way to her cheeks when he revealed himself in nothing but his boxers. She wasn't going to lie; he had one heck of a body. Being the stubborn girl she is, she forced her outer expression to remain unaffected, as well as neutral. Otherwise, Gray would never stop bugging her.

The blonde female took a deep breath, and looked down at the dishes she was currently drying. She was exhausted. Cleaning up a mansion, so messy and unorganized was nearly impossible for her to accomplish. Nearly. She was glad that she had come earlier than what was agreed upon, otherwise she would never finish in time for her other later appointments. The dishes was the last of her work, just after she cleaned up all the rooms.

After Sting had stormed out of the kitchen, Natsu immediately rushed in and dragged her in one of the unused rooms. Apparently, she was going to live with them from that moment on. Lucy tried to refuse, and tried to insist that she didn't take anything with her, but the guys were persistent and eventually agreed.

She took another deep breath, "Natsu," (he had insisted she call him by his first name) "I'm going to head home to grab a few of my things. I'll be back before midnight!" She heard a mumble coming from the living room and took that as an okay. So maybe she was not going to be back before midnight, and maybe just a tad bit afterwards, but as long as she was in time for her job then they had no reason to get upset at her.

She quickly ran into the bathroom, to get rid of the maid's uniform and change back into her flowy, white skirt that landed just above her knees and a white tank top. Taking a long look at herself in the mirror, she decided to tie her hair into pigtails rather than one single pony tail. Before stepping out of the bathroom, she made sure that no one was around to see her. Slowly, she tiptoed to the door (though the wooden floor made no creaking sounds at all).

"White doesn't suit you," she froze at the sound of Sting's voice. She turned to face him, her eyes narrowing. He just insulted her, that and her fashion sense. "You know, I'm curious now. How can you go from the girl I ran into last night, into someone looking so...pure and innocent? You didn't look too innocent last night coming out of that hotel room. In fact, you looked like someone who just had a few wild hours in bed." He smirked that smirk that she hated so much.

"Sir, you live your life how you want, and I'll live my life how I want. What I do is none of your business," she hissed at him. Lucy did not think she could hate someone so much as much as she already hated Sting. He was asking too many questions and getting into her business. And that smirk. Oh how she wanted to just wipe it off his pretty face! "Speaking of business, I'm late. Good day!" and with that she walked out, letting the door slam behind her.

She let out an irritated scream as she walked to her car and at the same time putting on her white sandals. White, it was definitely her color and she knew that all too well. So whatever Sting said meant nothing at all to her. She had other matters to think about.

* * *

The club was dark and loud with the constant flashing of different colored bright lights. Girls were on the stage, performing, sliding down poles with almost nothing but lingerie and matching high heels. There was a strong smell of smoke and alcohol in the air, but no one was bothered by it. There was the occasional drunk who almost, almost started fights, there were those couples who were grinding on each other on the dance floor, and then there were those who were already on top of each other.

Sting watched, searching for any sexy female that he could possibly have tonight, but his thoughts kept drifting back to his blonde housemaid. It was guys and Erza night tonight, because she just would not let Natsu go off and be persuaded by his friends to have sex with a random stranger. Laxus, Gray, and Rogue were there as well. They have already found partners. While Laxus and Gray were on the dancefloor, Rogue had already proceeded to take his girl to the hotel across from the club.

Sting took a swig of his drink but stopped when he saw a flash of gold pass by. Quickly, he stood up and left the money for his drink on the bar table. "Oi! Sting! Where ya goin?" He ignored Natsu's question which was slightly muffled from his makeout session with Erza.

He watched as she crossed the street. He could feel heat slowly making its way down his body as he took a good look at what she wore. Black. A one shoulder strap black dress that hugged her perfect curves and barely covered her bottom. She wore black fishnet stockings and black stilettos. That had to be Lucy. Her body was unmistakable. And when she turned her head, Sting was awestruck.

Compared to the innocent facade she had put on earlier that day (no makeup whatsoever), this time, she looked like a dangerous wild cat that was about to take its prey. On her dark red lips was a smirk and her eyes, smoky and dark with a glint of mischievous intent. For a moment, he almost could not believe they were the same person.

He could tell she was slightly drunk, but not drunk enough not to know what she was really doing. What was she up to? His thoughts ranged from split personality disorder, or maybe she had a twin, or maybe she was just some girl off to sell her body. God only knew how desperate the girl must be for money.

Unexpectedly, a car, a black limousine stopped right in front of Lucy. Sting had to keep himself hidden just to make sure he did not get himself into any unnecessary trouble. He watched as Lucy bent down to the window, probably exposing plenty of cleavage to whoever she was speaking to. It made Sting's blood boil at the thought.

"Aren't you looking good?" her voice was a low, seductive tone. "I don't think I've seen you since you last fought with my brother." So she knew the guy, and she has a brother. Why was that not part of the background information Rogue had researched for him?

"You would go this far just to get what you want? I'm impressed Lucy Heartfilia, and frankly speaking, I'm incredibly aroused," the man's voice were slightly slurred, which made it obvious that he had much to drink as well. Sting's eyes narrowed, how does a simple housemaid know someone so high up the social ranks?

"Big brother is too busy with other matters," a dangerous tone made its way to her voice, "what I want, he's far too busy to help me with."

"You used to be so full of light, until your mother's death. But either way, I love both sides I've seen so far. Care to join me?"

Sting could barely see Lucy now, and now he was more confused than before. What was Lucy after? And who the hell was this man offering her...whatever it was he was offering her?

"And how will going with you benefit me?" Sting was unable to catch the rest of the conversation before Lucy entered the limousine and went off with the man inside. It bothered him that she was with some other guy, and it bothered him that she was becoming an even more difficult puzzle to solve than before. He had no right to complain if she slept with other guys, after all he slept with plenty of girls as well.

He let out a deep breath and walked back inside the bar. None of his companions were to be found and the bar was not as crowded as it was earlier. He was irritated and sexually frustrated. Seeing Lucy in such a tiny black dress was enough to make his pants tighten.

"Following me around won't get you anywhere," Sting froze at the all too familiar voice that belongs to his new housemaid. Her hair was in waves, in a seductive like manner. She walked up to him, her stilettos in her hands, quite similar to how she had left the hotel room the night before. "When Bacchus told me that someone was watching, I had no doubt that he was right." Her eyes met his and for a moment they could only stare until they trailed down to glance at his whole body.

"Bacchus," now that was a familiar name. He was the son of one of Sting's father's business partners. Otherwise known as the Drunk Falcon. Rogue had done a thorough research of him as well. He was always out in bars, sometimes in luxurious ones and sometimes just regular cheap bars. Each night he made it a necessity to take a woman to bed, if not maybe more than one. His hobbies included sex and drinking his ass off and getting into fights. Not a good reputation for someone who would one day inherit his father's riches, but it seems the man could care less. Sting vaguely remembered a time when he had tried to get the Strauss sisters to have a night with him. The fight that ensued afterwards had done great collateral damage.

But one thing stuck out more than the other details that was of this guy. He was just like Rogue; Able to gather information about anything or anyone he wanted and he trusted his instincts, which were usually right. Sting decided he hated the guy, "So this Bacchus fellow, he's the one you've been sleeping with?"

When she did not speak, Sting took it as a yes, "Why? Why him Lucy? Are you really that desperate for money?" It was the wrong thing to say, and Sting knew that. "Why Lucy? How much are you worth?"

He really was expecting to get slapped across the face, because she was clenching her hands almost to the point where her knuckles turned white. What he did not expect was for her to push him onto a seat nearby, and straddle him on his lap. She placed her hands on his shoulders, her chest almost touching his face, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Eucliffe, I'm worth more than you or Bacchus can afford."

Sting's erection was growing harder every passing second and he just knew that the girl on his lap could feel his ever hardening member. He was about to ask her how she knew his surname, but all thoughts went astray when she purposely ground herself against him. "Don't take me for one of those easy girls. You'll have to go through torture before you get to me." And she left and walked out of the club.

Sting was left dumbfounded and once again, sexually frustrated.

* * *

Lucy glared daggers at the man who sat before her on the hotel mattress. He was drunk. Extremely drunk, but she knew his mind was aware and conscious. Bacchus, the Drunk Falcon, sat, waiting for her to make a move, or at least say something. He took in the sight of her, all her curves, those breasts. He could hardly contain the heat.

"Did you find out anything?" she finally asked.

"I don't have a dead on lead, but from what I've gathered it would seem he paid your investigators a reasonable amount to get rid of all evidence." he slurred his words, "It's the father. And what better way to take revenge than to use his own son."

Lucy sighed, "I'm sure I have a tight hold on his son as of the moment. His daughter's going to get it too. She humiliated me in front of everyone, and it's time I take my revenge."

"I hear she has a thing for her half brother, you can always use that, but she won't be too happy once she finds out the love of her life is attracted to her lifetime rival. By the way, have you spoken to Cana?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Why I am not surprised that you ask me that question? Don't worry, you'll get your drinking rematch with her."

Bacchus smirked, "Perfect. Now why don't you come sit on daddy's lap."

Lucy scoffed, "Not even in your dreams pervert."

* * *

_Review and Review please!_

_Thankyou!:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_HI Everyone! I know, I'm such a slacker when it comes to updating, but in all honestly I have been busy Cramming for my AP tests coming up this week and the next. So be a little patient with me?_

_Thanks for all the Reviews/ Follows/ Faves! Love you guys!_

_I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Chapter 3

Sting crumpled the single sheet of paper in his hand and threw it at a corner of his office. He let out a frustrated groan and moved his gaze towards the large, glass window, and frowned. "This isn't like you to have so little information to give, Rogue." He averted his gaze from the transparent glass and back to his best friend.

"I've used up all of my sources. I have no information about Lucy, other than what you read earlier. I don't know who her parents are, where she came from, or what she did before she took the job as our housemaid. And I can't find anything about what connection she has with Bacchus." Rogue's expression remained neutral, though he too, was beginning to take interest in Lucy. What business does an innocent girl like her have with someone like Bacchus? "Where did you see the two together, anyways?"

Sting's looked away once again and did not say a word. How could he, when he wanted to keep Lucy all to himself? If anyone of the other guys found out that Lucy was a goddess in black, then they would be all over her. He did not want that. He only wanted her to himself and he was going to have it that way one way or another.

Rogue stood up from his seat and sighed. He already knew that his best friend was not about to give any more information about Lucy. "We're not going to get anywhere unless you ask Bacchus himself. But that guy's mind is always on alert even when he's drunk." He turned to walk out the door but paused momentarily, "I'm surprised you're even working today. Or is it because you just want out of the house?"

"I just can't think with her around," the blonde male looked back at his friend, who, by the time Sting spoke, had already closed the door behind him. He leaned back on his chair and looked up at the ceiling. His head was aching from just thinking about Lucy. He knew she was hiding something, but she was just too good at hiding things that he wasn't sure how to even begin deciphering her actions. But he had to find out her secret, and he wasn't going to stop until he does.

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thoughts, and before he could respond, the door opened to reveal his half sister, Minerva. She walked towards him, her hips swaying, but Sting chose to ignore it. He always did, because she was just as sick as her mother was. She was a constant reminder of the betrayal his father had committed against his mother and he hated both Minerva and his father. They were the reason his mother died of depression and resolved to commit suicide.

"Sting, it's good to see you here. Did you miss me?" she sat down on his table and leaned forward, giving him a view of her cleavage, which had no effect on him at all. Sting was disgusted, and this was the primary reason why he rarely bothered to show up at work at all.

"Don't bother me, Minerva. I'm busy," the blond male did not have to look to know that Minerva's eyes were narrowed towards him. "You know what, never mind. I'm done with my work so I might as well leave." He stood up and walked around the table and past her. He did not bother looking back and slammed the door shut behind him. She was sick for even trying to seduce him, especially when they were siblings.

* * *

Lucy took a seat at the nearest table. She was dressed in white shorts and a white, ruffled, sleeveless top, and her her legs wrapped with the ribbons of her silver wedges. Looking around, she folded her hands together and continued to wait, until she spotted the color blue. She immediately stood up and waved to her blue-haired best friend, who was making her way towards her. "Levy-chan!"

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran up to her and pulled the blond in a tight embrace. When they were seated, Levy smiled at her friend, "It's been a long time. You know, your brother is worried about you. What exactly have you been up to?"

"Tch. Yeah right," Lucy frowned. "He's too busy with work to actually even care–"

"He's looking for you." Levy's voice dropped a note, and Lucy immediately understood. She looked away for a moment and took a deep breath. "If he still has no word of you within the next two days, he will notify every resource he has, including the media, just to find you."

"I know..." The blonde waved a hand in the air as another figure approached them. Cana's long, dark brown locks swung, as well as her hips, as she made her way towards the table, and took a seat. They quickly exchanged greetings before Lucy turned to the matter at hand. "But I just can't let this case go. I know my mother would never commit suicide, and when they found no evidence that it was murder, I just knew, that there was something amiss."

Cana groaned, causing the two other girls to turn to her, "I have such a terrible hangover right now. But I do have information I can give you, from Bacchus himself." Lucy raised an eyebrow. It wouldn't surprise her that the drunk falcon may have been holding back information, but it did surprise her that Cana was able to get the man to talk. The brunette most likely had won a drinking contest against the man. "Only one investigator in charge of your mother's case has confessed to having been paid to rid of all evidence. But that alone isn't enough to charge them with any kind of felony. There's not enough evidence–"

"I don't care about the investigators. One statement is enough." Lucy smirked, her eyes glinting with mischief. The other two females looked questioningly at the blonde. "What I want, is something that the law can't give me. I'm going to make them regret, suffer, and I will make sure each day Jiemma's life is a living nightmare. And Minerva, she can watch me take away her beloved brother from her."

"Lu-chan..." Levy bit her lip, "You're kind of scary when you want something really bad. You're scarier than Gajeel-kun!"

Lucy smirked at her friends. "Cana, I'm going to have to use Bacchus for a little while longer." At her remark, Cana nearly choked on the drink the waiter had just given to her. A blush rising on her cheeks. She was clearly implying that something was going on between the two alcoholics.

The brunette scowled and glared at the blonde and at the laughing blue-haired teen. "Do whatever you want with him, like I care. He isn't my type." She then reached into the pocket of her jacket and took out a small bottle of yet another alcoholic drink. The other two shook their head, which Cana shrugged off, "What? It helps with the hangover."

* * *

"Oi! Sting! You sure you're not coming with us today?" Natsu looked back from the doorway at the blonde man laying comfortably on the living room couch. They were about to head out to another club and enjoy the night with a few friends, but Sting was the only one to decline the invitation. It worried him a little, but only just a little.

"For the fiftieth time Natsu: no." Sting did not bother to look at the pink-haired male before he heard the door shut. Finally sitting up, he sighed, his thoughts a jumble. He was annoyed. Not because of Natsu, but because he was still bothered that he knew nothing about his new house maid.

He heard the door open again and assumed that Natsu might have forgotten something again. Typical Natsu. He shook his head, a little amused of his idiotic friend, but when he turned, he least expected to see Lucy walking in, hands full of what looked like shopping bags.

White. She was wearing white again and it bothered him how much her look could change just by the color of her outfit. Compared to the dark seductress from the prior night, today, she looked like an innocent and pure teenage girl.

She looked at him, her face turning a light pink color. He inwardly smirked. Something about her reaction made made him feel a little more accomplished that the night before. It was _something_ he finally got out of her. After another few seconds, she finally moved and walked towards him, "Good evening, Sting-sama."

Sting mentally rolled his eyes, "You don't have to be so formal, Lucy." He motioned for her to sit down, but she was hesitant with every move he made. A sly smirk curled on his lips as an idea popped in his head. "I was wondering, Lucy, did you really need this job so much that you were willing to put up such manual labor just to earn money?"

Lucy placed her bags down and took a seat, her eyes narrowing at his question, "Just like the rest of the world, I do need the money for food and other necessities." She bit her lip, trying to suppress the temper and anger rising.

"I just want to make sure because it struck me odd that there was hardly any background information in your application. My curiosity peaked even more the night before when I saw you looking like you were about to have a wild night." Sting gave her a look of suspicion, "What exactly were you doing the last night, and of all the people in the world, why were you with Bacchus?"

Lucy had the urge to punch the blonde male in the face. She took a deep breath, _calm down Lucy. You need him for your plan to work_. By some miracle she managed to give him a smile and fake a sigh of resignation. She look down, the mood between them becoming dark, "Fine...I'll tell you more about who I really am... You see, my parents died when I was still young and because no one knew any other extended family members, I was orphaned. I was traumatized by the idea that I would be alone all my life so I always kept to myself and I didn't bother making any friends.

"So when I finally reached that age where I could leave the orphanage, I took that opportunity and worked from one job to another. Along the way I met Bacchus, and for some strange reason we easily became friends." At those words, Sting raised an eyebrow.

"He can be a pervert, but he was kind enough to give me a job at his company. He introduced me to many people, and eventually I came stepped out of my boundaries and made new friends. But I knew I couldn't stay there for long, so I began to look for a new job. And I came across this one. When you saw me at that hotel, Bacchus and I would meet up with a few friends every now and then to catch up on each other," Lucy finally took a deep breath and peeked at the man seated across from her. _Oh God, I hope that was a good enough lie._

Sting leaned back on the chair, somewhat having difficulty processing what Lucy just said. A part of him wanted to believe her, but he could see right through her lie. He inwardly smirked as an idea came to him. Slowly, he moved towards her, but not too close, "Hey, you're going to be fine now. You live with us now and we can always try and be friends."

Lucy looked down, a glint in her eyes, as a small smirk curled on her lips. When she looked up, the smirk was gone, a look of fake surprise on her face. Her lips parted, then her brows furrowed, "Are you messing with me Eucliffe? I know you're one of those guys who go around sleeping with a different girl every night. And don't take me for a fool, I know you want my body." The blonde stood up, grabbing the bags on the floor, "And that's not me being conceited."

Sting stood up with her, and before she could walk away, he grabbed her by the hand, "I'm being serious Lucy. If you really need help, then I'm here to help you." He sighed, letting go of her hand, "Look, if you don't believe me, fine. But if you change your mind, well...I'll be here."

Lucy gave him one last look before walking upstairs, leaving the blonde male standing in the living room.

When he was sure she was out of sight, Sting smirked, _Fine. I'll play this game with you Heartfilia. I may not know as much as you do, but I'm eventually going to figure you out._

* * *

Lucy closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. She placed her bags on the violet colored carpeted floor and grabbed a black tank top from her dresser. Without hesitating, she removed all articles of clothing on her body, aside from her underwear, and put on the thin material. She stretched, tired from a long day out with her friends and having to put on an act a few minutes ago.

Plopping herself down on the large bed, she pulled out her phone and called the one person she vowed she would not speak to until he apologized.

"_You finally called."_

Lucy sighed. He brother was such a dictator, "I'm just calling to let you know that I'm okay. No need to send out a search team to look for me."

"_Lucy, do you know how worried I was about you?"_

"Tch. Right. Sure you were. Took you a few weeks to realize that I wasn't there."

"_You always leave for at least three weeks before you come back."_

Lucy sat up. She never realized her brother was that observant. "Hmp. Well I'm not going to apologize. I know what I said and I know that what I said is true."

"_That's why you left? To go searching for evidence that mom was murdered? Lucy, give it up. Mom was depressed so she killed herself. Don't make things complicated!"_

Lucy unconsciously narrowed her eyes. Her temper was rising, "This is why I left! You never listen to anything I have to say! Don't expect me to ever come back!" At that Lucy ended the call and laid back down on the bed. Now, she was not just physically exhausted, but she was emotionally and mentally drained too. "Stupid Rufus. I'm not going home until you apologize."

* * *

Soft moans and grunts could be heard echoing throughout the room. It was dark, aside from the dim light emanating from the lamp beside the bed. There was the soft rocking of the large furniture and the sheets moving along with their movements.

"_Oh! Sting-kun!"_A soft voice screamed in delight as Sting thrusted in and out of her at a fast paced rhythm.

She was enjoying it and normally, he would smirk at the sound of a girl screaming out his name, but he was just too frustrated that he was getting nowhere with Lucy. A few more thrusts until he pulled out of her and released his seeds over her body.

He allowed her time to clean up and just sat at the edge of his bed, his head down. He was not pleased at all, his mind kept flashing an image of a submissive Lucy before him. Two small hands wrapped around him as he felt a shift in the bed, "Sting-kun, I'm glad you finally called me tonight."

Sting nodded, and fake a smirk at her, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Yukino."

* * *

_Read and Review Please!_

_Thankyou!_


	4. Chapter 4

*Notes Are now at the end of the chapter

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucy held the heavy metal tightly between her hands. She placed it in front of her, hands straight, one eye closed, trying to aim at the target. Her lips parted, her breathing soft and silent. She could feel the weight of the weapon strain her hands. Then, she pulled the trigger, the bullet cutting through the heart of her target. The thin piece of wood falling back on the ground.

She stood still for a moment before placing the gun down, a triumphant smirk lingering on her lips. Another minute before she removed the earmuffs from her ears and placed them next to her gun. It has becoming a hobby of hers to go to target practice once a week; something her mother snuck her out of the house to do whenever her father was not around.

Strong, firm hands caressed her shoulders and down to her arms, until they reached her hands to entwine with each other. "You're so amazing, Lucy."

Lucy turned her head and gave Loke a warm smile. His bronze, ginger hair was emanating a glow beneath the lights, sunglasses hiding his hazel, brown eyes.

"I know," she winked at him, her eyes glimmering with delight. Loke has always been there for her, through thick and thin, for better or worse, and in sickness and in health. And no matter how many times Lucy tried to turn his love confessions down, he still promised to always be there for her if need be.

The two practically grew up together. Their families always stopping by to visit each other during the weekends, if not, collaborating with projects for their businesses. Lucy never particularly liked Loke back when they were children. He was always so touchy, always proclaiming his undying love for any female that was within a ten mile radius, and he would always say that her complaints were nothing but the jealousy and envy she had towards any female that would catch his interest. Because she certainly was "not his type."

As for her counterargument, while flushed red with anger, he definitely was not her type either. He was cocky, arrogant, quite similar with her current predicament with her new boss. Of course, all rivalry, not that there ever was one, between Loke and Lucy went astray when her mother died. He was the first person she sought out for comfort, and although he was still perverse, he had grown up to be quite mature, but also protective of the blonde female.

When her father suddenly decided to marry Rufus's mother, Lucy had no one else to turn to but him, as well as a few other friends. What began as pure hatred only grew into something rather intimate. However, Lucy has made it clear that she was not interested in any permanent relationship until her vengeance was fulfilled. Upon occasion, the two would share the same bed on certain nights; Loke comforting her with words, caresses and soft kisses, enjoying her whimpers and soft moans in response.

"You always surprise me with your crazy hobbies, you know that?" He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, his arms embracing her whole form. They were still for a moment, before his hands began to gently roam her body. "You make me crazy, Lucy."

His right hand began to travel beneath the white, crop top shirt she wore until it grazed the skin beneath her breast. A soft whimper escaped Lucy's lips at his touch. She let her head fall, her hands on the wall for support. His left hand began to draw circles on her flat stomach. "Loke, no... not... here...I have to get back to work."

Loke ignored her and continued trace shapes on her sensitive skin, earning soft moans from her, "I love hearing you moan, Lucy. You're so beautiful," He buried his head against the crook of her neck, inhaling her vanilla scent. He kissed her gently, this time, a louder moan escaped her pink lips.

"Loke– Oh!" Lucy was cut off when he felt his hand massage her breast, her head raising in the process, her lips parting at the sensation coursing against her skin. She felt the warmth pool in her belly, but the sound of footsteps immediately had Loke letting go of the flustered blonde. He smirked in satisfaction, after all, he was the only one Lucy allowed to touch her that way. She was still facing the other way, her hands on the wall. The temptation to ravage her right then and then was itching at him, but someone was coming, and he would save it for later.

When Lucy turned, Levy, Gajeel, Bacchus, and Cana were already there. It was now, their official meeting place to discuss plans and information regarding Lucy's revenge for her mother. Levy took a seat on the bench, followed by her boyfriend, then Cana. Bacchus remained standing, leaning against the wall.

The Drunk Falcon raised an eyebrow, "Did we interrupt something?"

Loke smirked, Lucy blushed, "No! Shut up!" She could hear the others snicker at the obvious denial. "Okay, look, enough. Bacchus, anything new?"

"Not exactly. I heard your brother is planning on making a contract to collaborate with the enemy, oh and did you hear, Jiemma's son is currently involved with Yukino Aguria."

Lucy's eyes widened at the mention of the name, "What? No, Yukino? She's...she's so nice though! Oh God, don't tell me she's in love with _him?_ Otherwise she wouldn't even think twice about getting involved with a player like that!" Lucy shook her head, "No, no, that's not good. If I'm going to use Sting, I might end up hurti–"

"Whoa, hold on a minute," Loke interrupted, "Use Sting? You're planning on making him fall for you?" He stood in front of Lucy, his eyes narrowed, "What, no! You never told me about that! Lucy, you're going to give him what he wants aren't you? I won't let that happen."

Cana pulled out a bottle of whiskey from her pocket and took a swig of the drink, "Calm down, Loke. You get enough of Lucy almost every night. You can afford to share." Her words were beginning to slur. Bacchus took the bottle from her hand and took a swig as well. "Hey! Asshole, that's mine!"

Levy watched as the two drunks bickered, then turned to her boyfriend, whose arms were crossed, and eyes closed. "Lu-chan, if you want Sting to fall for you, you have to be nice to him. Last time I heard, you two get into pretty big fights." She then placed her arm through his, "See? You have to be sweet to him," then placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Lucy bit her bottom lip, her eyes following Levy's movement. She was never really the kind of girl who acted sweet and innocent to guys, but it was worth the shot if it meant revenge for her mother. Then again, the sudden shift in her attitude would cause suspicion.

* * *

Gray sat down on the recliner and watched as Sting fell on the soft mattress of his bed. He had just finished replacing the sheets, for a reason that the raven-haired male did not want to know. It was rather disappointing to see his friend in the condition he was in; letting out his sexual frustrations with the Aguria heiress, because he had a thing for their new housemaid. It only surprised him that Sting was unable to accept the fact that Lucy had no interest towards him whatsoever, when he was the kind of guy who moved on easily.

The mystery that surrounds the girl certainly had its impact towards every male in the household. All of them were curious where such a beauty came from, and if Sting was in fact correct, what she was doing at a club in the middle of the night clad in black rather than her usual white. Natsu was probably the only one who believed that Sting was just too drunk and made the whole thing up. The pink-haired male just could not imagine sweet, innocent Lucy, going around seducing people.

Gray proceeded to place his arms over his head, and lifted his feet over the footstool, making himself comfortable. "I just don't see it man. Lucy with Bacchus? Of all people?"

Sting shot him a cold glare from where he lay, his arms, too, were over his head. He never really liked to picture Lucy with Bacchus. It was just so wrong. The guy was even worse than Sting when it came to females and to top it all off, he was a drunk. Even an endless amount of alcohol would never knock that guy out, at least from what he has heard.

"Yeah well, I know what I saw and what I heard. Lucy herself told me it was Bacchus. She even made up some stupid lie, that only probably Natsu would fall for, that Bacchus and her were good old buddies from a long time ago." Sting sat up, his elbows on the mattress, supporting his frame, "I swear I've heard the surname Heartfilia before, but there are no records of it or whatsoever. Rogue and I started with her family background, but other than the fact that she has a brother, who we still don't know who the heck he is, there's no other information. It's all blank space."

Gray sat still for a moment, thinking, "You know, how many common people are able to hide records of their backgrounds? Not very many right?"

At that thought, Sting jumped from the bed, a wide, understanding smirk on his face. Gray was right. Lucy had claimed that she was desperate for the job, therefore the assumption that her family was either middle class or poverish, would be the first thought that would come to mind. However, given that there are so many blank records about her identity, it becomes obvious that she is, in actuality, a wealthy person. Not very many people can afford to hide personal information in such a broad manner. Even the tiniest details are unknown.

"Is there a meeting I'm not aware of?" The door opened to reveal the Natsu. He leaned on the door frame, his arms crossed, a frown on his face, clearly not satisfied by the topic of the conversation. Though, as much as he hated to admit it, he was beginning to think that there is something off about Lucy. He was just afraid that asking questions would only push her away, especially when he was rather fond of the blonde female.

Gray sighed and pushed himself off the reclining chair, "Did the girls leave? Good. Is Lucy home?"

When Natsu did not reply to the final question, there was a long pause, all three of them wondering where in the universe that girl could be. They looked at each other for the answer only to receive shrugs and a cold, intense glare from Sting and it frustrated the other two because it was obvious he was still sexually frustrated.

"Who gives a fuck where she is? Damn, let's just fire her already!"

"Shut up Sting. Her hours for the day are over. We're only making sure she's okay. Don't let your sex deprived state get the better of you." Natsu fired back at the blonde male. He really hated the Sting he was seeing. He was never this moody, unless he was having trouble with his sister and father. "How about we call up a few of the heiress to companies? I'm sure our parents would have connections and give us their contact information. And if Lucy is in fact as rich as you think, then someone's bound to slip up."

* * *

_"Juvia speaking. How can Juvia help you?"_

_"Uhh.. Do I have to do this? Da- oh hi, this is Gray Fullbuster, I was wo—"_

_"Ahhhhhhh! As in my Gray-sama? Hello? Helloooo?"_

Gray took a deep breath, his face flushed with embarrassment. Of all the people he ended up calling, it had to be Juvia. The blue-haired pool and beach model who happens to have an obsession with him. He sent a glare towards Natsu. It was his fault for mixing up the numbers in the first place. At an alarming speed, he crumpled the tiny piece of paper in his hand and threw it in a corner of the house, never to be seen again.

* * *

_"Levy McGarden speaking."_

_"Hi, yes, this is Natsu Dragneel, I was wondering if you happen to know anyone named Lucy Heartfilia?_

_"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't help you with that. I don't know anyone by that name."_

Natsu gently placed the phone down, and shook his head at his two friends.

* * *

_"This is Cana, state your purpose."_

_"Uhh, is Lucy there?"_

_"...who is this?"_

_"Her...brother?"_

_"Wrong number."_

Sting placed the phone down, the same glare on his face. Sure, he had hoped that maybe something would come out of Natsu's idea, but it was obvious that either nobody knew Lucy, or she had already spoken to them about keeping her identity a secret. "Well, that last one seemed to know her, but she won't speak."

* * *

Gray took the phone from the table, after seven calls, there was only one number left. Like Natsu said, someone was bound to slip up, and they could only hope the last one would do so.

_"Rufus Lohr."_

_"Hi, yes, this is Gray Fullbuster, I was wondering if you knew anyone by the name of Lu—"_

The sound of the door opening and the person walking through it immediately had Gray ending the call and putting the phone away. Lucy walked in, bags of groceries in both hands and raised an eyebrow at the rather suspicious group standing in the living room, huddled together by the phone. Her eyes slightly narrowed, and she bit her cheek to keep herself from asking what the hell they were up to. Judging by the way they suddenly came to a stop when she walked in, she immediately assumed it involved her.

"Good evening, Natsu, Gray, Sting." She nodded and made her way into the kitchen, the boys following behind her. They helped her unpack and place the food items in the fridge in an awkward silence. Even Sting was quiet as he watched her every movement, the swaying of her hips tempting him. "Sorry I'm late. I ran into some friends and lost track of the time."

Only Natsu seemed to believe the excuse she gave, "That's alright Luce, as long as you're home safe."

Sting noticed how Lucy suddenly tensed. He noticed the way she looked away at nowhere in particular and seem to drift into her thoughts. Her eyes seem to be glazed by a sudden darkness, but he could almost see the loneliness and sadness hidden in those orbs. It was something he was familiar with, and at the time, he almost, almost felt like he understood her.

"So," she began, her voice slightly trembled, "What would you like to eat tonight?"

"Oh no, that's okay Luce, we're actually going to dinner tonight and you're coming with us," Natsu gave her a toothy grin, melting her hardened heart. She could not help but smile back, and something about the way he smiled at her—she just could not refuse his offer—made her want to open up to him. Almost like she could trust him.

However, she learned a long time ago that she could not just trust anyone, no matter how heartwarming their smile made her feel, and no matter how kind he was. The only ones she truly ever trusted were Levy and Loke, but even then, sometimes, she would begin to doubt them, even herself.

* * *

Lucy's mouth watered at the food before her. A double cheeseburger with a side of curly fries and a large vanilla milkshake was laid out for her. She could feel the drool slowly making its way down the corner of her mouth, but quickly wiped it away anyways.

It was not that she did not know about these kinds of food. She really, and in all honesty, just never got the chance to try it because she was so used to eating home cooked fancy meals or out in expensive restaurants. Even when she was around her friends, she was too embarrassed to ask such high class people to go to a fast food restaurant.

She knew she was acting like a little kid, getting so excited over unhealthy food, but heck, even as a rich girl, she did not always spoil herself to such things. She knew how to limit herself, especially when her father was around, but of course he was no longer around, and she could do anything her heart desired.

A small giggle had her looking away from the food, and into the eyes of Yukino Aguria, who was seated across from her. Yes, Sting Eucliffe decided to bring a date, because he felt it was necessary since Gray had Mirajane, and Natsu had Erza. Rogue was apparently settling business matters for his company.

"You look so cute staring at the food like that," Yukino giggled again. "Lucy-san, you're so pretty, have you ever thought about working as a model?" The white-haired woman leaned in closer and whispered in Lucy's ear, "It pays higher than these boys do."

Lucy was not sure how to feel. She never actually met the girl in person before but she did hear about her kind-hearted personality. She was seriously beginning to hate Sting for taking advantage of Yukino, but the girl must already know that he was only playing games with her. Disappointed: yes. Especially because Yukino was allowing Sting to use her for sexual favors.

"No. It was never in my interest to model. I don't particularly like being out in the public and being recognized everywhere I go," Lucy took a bite off the sandwich, her eyes shimmering with delight and joy at the different flavor of her meal. Clearly Yukino was enjoying watching her reactions, because she laughed once again.

"You're so strange. Anyone would want to be famous!"

"No. Not me. I only have one goal in mind," at those words, Lucy's eyes flickered to Sting's, who was obviously listening to their conversation.

"I feel so bad. I could call a friend for you if you want. I mean, this is kind of like a group date, so you need a date. I have a few cute guy friends."

"No, that won't be necessary. Thanks though."

"You're right, it won't be necessary," Lucy turned and gave Loke a you-are-going-to-blow-my-cover-and-I-will-kill-you -if-you-do look as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "because I'm here now."

"Loke, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked through gritted teeth. She narrowed her brown eyes at him, but the sly smirk on his face never left.

"I told you, I'm not about to let _him_ have you," Lucy's glare hardened, but Loke paid no attention to it, "You guys won't mind if I join you right?"

* * *

Sting was pissed. Pissed that some random guy would suddenly show up and claim that he was Lucy's date for the night. It pissed him off even more that she showed no signs of jealousy that he had a date. Not that he cared. No. He could care less about that.

His eyes narrowed as he watched Loke sling an arm around his housemaid. Judging by his appearance, the guy was no common man. He had his sunglasses on his head over his bronze, ginger hair that all the more emphasized his hazel, brown eyes. He was wearing a black business suit, over a white shirt and a black tie to go with it. Not to mention those leader shoes. The guy screamed out money and wealth. Could he be another guy Lucy spent nights with?

Gray knew the guy, since he had all but jumped from his chair and greeted him, asking how he was and how he knew Lucy. Still, it was suspicious when Lucy interrupted him to say that he was a friend that Bacchus had introduced a while back. It was confusing and Sting was beginning to think that Lucy was some kind of sex slave being sold from one guy to another, but he had a hard time grasping his own conclusion because he just could not imagine her stooping so low, or even becoming a submissive to men.

"Sting-kun..." The blonde male immediately froze when he felt Yukino's hand slide over his leg, under the table , making smooth circles with her finger. He could feel the heat rise to the pit of his stomach at her touch, but all the while he continued to imagine it was the blonde female sitting across from her.

Yukino leaned in close to him, "Let's have some fun?"

* * *

Lucy was a very patient (sometimes) woman. But her temper was flaring the moment Loke decided it was the time for another one of his sexual endeavors by placing his hand on her leg and slowly made its way beneath her white pencil cut skirt. She wanted to stop him, she really did. But that would embarrass her in front of the guys and Yukino, as well as the rest of the people in the restaurant.

So, she let him continue, but her hand was balled into a fist, trying to keep herself from punching him, and trying to deny the fact that she did enjoy the way his fingers would make patterns against her sensitive skin. It also served to keep her from moaning out loud in front of an audience.

She quickly looked down, hiding her face under her bangs, and forgetting all about the food she was supposed to be enjoying, because now, she was enjoying what Loke was doing to her body. She could feel heat rise to her cheeks just at the thought that he was doing this in public, and when he slid his finger over her sensitive area, she had to bite her bottom lip just to keep from whimpering in pleasure.

When she looked up, the first thing she noticed was that Sting was looking away, leaning his cheek on one palm and the other clenched into a tight fist, a hint of pink on his cheeks. Then his eyes met hers, a sort of intensity met her until he suddenly jerked away.

Lucy stood up from where she sat, her face flushed, and looked at the group in front of her, "Excuse me, I need some fresh air—"

At the exact same moment, Sting stood up from his chair, "I'm heading out—"

They locked eyes, their friends giving them curious glances. Loke was holding onto Lucy's hand, as was Yukino with Sting's, until they finally let go and watched as the two glared at each other and walked out of the fast food restaurant.

* * *

"Levy," the blue-haired teen looked up from the book she was reading, slightly annoyed that Gajeel would interrupt her, "Bacchus called. You need to convince bunny girl to lay low for a little while and stop with the investigations, spying, and her whole plan for revenge."

Levy gave him a strange, curious look, "Why? You know how much this means to her."

"You know the only investigator from her mother's case that fessed up to Jiemma's orders?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He's dead."

* * *

There was cool breeze that Lucy was met with as soon as she stepped out of the building. The moon was out, and its light blue hue lit up the darkened night sky. She remembered when she was younger; her mother would always point out the constellations for her and gracefully trace them with her fingers, almost as if she could touch them.

"_See that? The bright star over there? That's Regulus. The heart of Leo. It represents loyalty, bravery, and above all else, love. One day, when you're feeling down, and I'm not with you, just look up at the sky and find the brightest star you can. It means I'm always looking out for you and watching over you. Just like how the heart of Leo is always watching over the other constellations."_

A small teardrop escaped her eyes as she glanced up at the sky. She missed her mother, more than anything or anyone else at the moment and she wished she was still alive. Maybe if she was still with her, her life would not be so much as a mess as it is now. Then she would not have to seek revenge from people she could care less about. Her life would not be hell.

"Here," pulling herself out of her reverie, she looked down to find a white handkerchief held out to her by Sting. "Don't beat yourself up just because you couldn't finish your food." He gave a small smirk, as she accepted his offer and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks," she said a little too knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but it really was not helping, especially when he had that smirk on his face. "Why did you leave Yukino behind? She must be worried."

"Nah, she'll be fine. It's always been this way anyways," he paused and Lucy could not believe what she was hearing. The great Sting Eucliffe was opening up to her. She looked at him, her lips parted. He was looking up at the sky, a genuine, sad smile on his lips, "See, it's a little funny because she was my first love and of course, she was the first and only one to ever really break my heart. I loved her, and she tells me all the time she loves me, but this whole setup is temporary. See, we can't ever be together, because she's already engaged to someone she doesn't know."

Sting looked at her, but she immediately looked away, "You know, an arranged marriage. When she told me that, I forced myself to let go. So whatever amount of pain she might be feeling now, just evens out the playing field."

It was silent for a few moments until Lucy spoke, "You're such an asshole, you know that?"

"Hey, I'm just being myself," Sting let out a small and rather infectious laugh because soon after, Lucy was laughing with him. "Wanna get out of here? I think it's past my bedtime."

He offered a hand out to her, which Lucy, for once, gladly took, "Sure."

* * *

"Looks like they ditched us," Loke half heartedly smiled at the Aguria heiress. As much as he was tempted to go after Lucy, and as much as he wanted to take her home and continue where he left off, he knew just how upset she was that he was interfering with what she had planned. He hated the idea that she was slowly walking into dangerous territory and possibly even out of his arms reach, but he could not do anything to stop her, because Lucy Heartfilia was a stubborn woman.

He heard Yukino sigh, her elbows on the table, hands on her cheeks, "Yeah, definitely looks like it." He gave her a long look until she met his gaze, tilted her head to the side, and smiled, "You look very familiar."

Loke smirked, "Well, consider yourself lucky because it's not everyday you see a face this handsome. Would you like a ride home?"

Yukino's eyes lit up, "Oh would I!"

* * *

-**_Well, to start things off let me first apologize for this late update. Now that school is over, I am trying to write at least 1000 more words into the chapters for my stories._**

**_-Second, well, I honestly do not know what to think of this chapter. It's really just a bunch of random stuff going on, because I just needed a filler to introduce what will happen in the next chapter, kind of. Haha. Well, I'll leave it up to you guys and let me know what you thought of it._**

**_-Third, I'm really not trying to make Yukino seem like a total bitch. Just someone, particularly a female, who fits well into Sting's life, even just as an added extra. Minerva is just...oh gods, don't get me started, she just pissed me off...okay nevermind, I'm not going to rant about that. And I KNOW it's a little confusing, because it's meant to be that way until everything clears up, when Lucy and Sting...hah! Not telling you!:P (No, not sex-.-) _**

**_-Fourth, Look forward to the next chapter because SHIT WILL GET REAL! . oh yeah I went there. haha_**

**_-Okay, this should have been the first thing on the ANs, but I was too lazy to change the 1st,2nd,etc... but anyways, Thank you for all the reviews, follows, favorites! I love all of you guys lots!_**

**_-And lastly:_**

**_READ AND REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE!:D_**


End file.
